Radioflash
Radioflash is the ability to regulate local electromagnetic fields, confining them or causing them to lash out. • Shield ' With Shield, the cyborg is able to produce a shield that provides some protection from electromagnetic energy. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' Stamina + Science + Radioflash '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unsuccessful in initializing Shield. Success: The Shield provides a resistance to electromagnetic energy equal to the successes of the draw. The maximum area of the effect is dependent upon the Nanon’s Radioflash. Radioflash Area 1 Personal, all items carried 2 One additional person 3 Two additional people or vehicle 4 Up to eight people or large vehicle 5 Up to 40 people or a full bus The Shield’s resistance reduces electromagnetic attacks (much like defense) and reduces the amount of damage dealt by non-attack based electromagnetic energy (EMPs). The Shield remains active as long as the character takes no other strenuous activity such as attacking, activating another power or performing a dodge maneuver. •• Discharge ' The Nanon is able to build up and discharge electromagnetic energy. '''Cost: ' 1 Bashing 'Dice Pool: ' Stamina + Survival + Radioflash '''Action: Instant. Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unsuccessful at building and controlling the electromagnetic energy. The cyborg suffers a lethal damage instead of the original bashing. Success: The Nanon is able to exercise sufficient control of the electromagnetic energies emanating from his body. With a successful Strength + Brawl + (number of successes gained on the activation) draw, the cyborg can discharge this energy on whatever he touches. The damage is bashing but can permanently destroy electronic devices. Discharge can only be use every other round as it requires the energy to build back up for a round. ••• Surge Protector ' Works like the Shield power but is stationary and longer lasting. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' Resolve + Science + Radioflash '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unsuccessful in initializing Shield. Success: The Shield provides a resistance to electromagnetic energy equal to the successes of the draw. The maximum area of the effect is dependent upon the Nanon’s Radioflash. Radioflash Area 1 Personal, all items carried 2 One additional person 3 Two additional people or vehicle 4 Up to eight people or large vehicle 5 Up to 40 people or a full bus The Shield’s resistance reduces electromagnetic attacks (much like defense) and reduces the amount of damage dealt by non-attack based electromagnetic energy (EMPs). The Shield remains active for a number of hours equal to the successes gained. •••• Perceive Fields ' The Nanon can perceive electromagnetic fields allowing him to detect vulnerable electronics, spot concealed electronic devices and recognize the presence of ghosts. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Investigation + Radioflash '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unsuccessful in perceiving electromagnetic fields. Success: The Nanon recognizes the various electromagnetic fields in his line of sight, even those that are concealed by clothing or thin walls. By succeeding in an Intelligence + Computers draw the cyborg may be able to determine the purpose for a device that he is observing. If a vulnerable electronic device is detected the player gains a +2 bonus in attempts to use Discharge on the device. The silhouettes of ghostly entities are perceivable, but their identity as ghosts is not imparted. The character is left to draw his own conclusions. ••••• Crossing the Streams ' The Nanon is able to draw upon his own vitality to channel raw electromagnetic energy at range. '''Cost: ' 1 Bashing or more 'Dice Pool: ' Stamina + Medicine + Radioflash '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unsuccessful at building and controlling the electromagnetic energy. The cyborg suffers a lethal damage instead of the original bashing. Success: The Nanon is able to exercise sufficient control of the electromagnetic energies emanating from his body. With a successful Strength + Brawl + (number of successes gained on the activation plus the number of additional bashing paid prior to activation) draw, the cyborg can discharge this energy on whatever he touches. With a successful Dexterity + Athletics + (number of successes gained on the activation plus the number of additional bashing paid prior to the activation) draw, the cyborg is capable of emitting a burst of electromagnetic energy across an area with a range increment of 5 yards. The damage is bashing but can permanently destroy electronic devices that are within a yard of the discharge point or the path of the ranged attack. Crossing the Streams can only be used once in a scene or hour.